Ebriedad zombi
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Esta es la bitácora de una mujer anónima, narcisista e idealista que llega a Raccoon City siguiendo el sueño de convertirse en policía pero allí acaba más bien enfrentando un brote zombi causado por aquello que esta mujer odia más que nada en el mundo: la cerveza. Oneshot


Saludos, gente extraña de aquellos lejanos mundos de Fanfiction, les traigo algo nuevo para que disfruten en grande (o eso digo yo). Sin más que decir, que empiece la función.

 **Ebriedad zombi**

No entendía lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Apenas llevaba aquí unas cuantas semanas y ya el mundo estaba de cabeza. La discordia reinaba por doquier, y zombis sanguinarios habían tomado las calles, sedientos de sangre y carne fresca. Es una lástima que de pequeña me atreviera a escuchar a mi madre, siempre tan atenta en que quedase linda y radiante para ser atractiva al ojo masculino. Ahora mi violable figura representaba un anzuelo dorado para todos aquellos monstruos que avanzaban sin tomar en cuenta lo que se pudieran llevar por delante ¿Quieren saber cómo empezó esto? Es un poco complicado que se los diga, pues a pesar que sé cómo empezó todo, la continuación es realmente difusa para mí (y nadie puede decir que mi falta de entendimiento se deba a que soy rubia, pues en realidad soy teñida).

* * *

 **Dos semanas antes**

Todo empieza al mudarme de mi pueblo natal, Mouse City, fundada por la misma clase de enfermos mentales que fundarían una "Raccoon City". En fin, el hecho es que había llegado para hacer una nueva vida. En mi pueblo natal la gente tenía la costumbre de beber hasta caer tan borrachos que tenían sus sentidos en otra dimensión, y eso era algo que a mí me desagradaba muchísimo, que toda la vida veía con cierto asco la bebida (nací para ser monja, lo sé), y por eso vi en Raccoon City la posibilidad de empezar de cero, conocer nuevas personas y trabajar como policía, que para eso estuve durante más de tres años preparándome en los cuarteles más cercanos, obteniendo distinciones por manejo de armas ligeras, operación táctica y comprensión estratégica. Eso me valió buenas recomendaciones de parte de mis oficiales, y llegué bastante esperanzada con encontrar una plaza en el cuerpo policial de Raccoon City, pero…

─ A ver… dices que aspiras a formar parte del cuerpo especial de los S.T.A.R.S. ¿o me equivoco? ─ me dice Albert Wesker, comandante de la división.

─ Así es, señor ─ respondo tranquilamente, aunque por dentro me comían los nervios ─. He estado informándome muy bien de todo lo concerniente a la seguridad y operaciones de rescate que se llevan a cabo en esta ciudad mientras finalizaba mi preparación en el ejército. Incluso he procurado entrenarme yo misma para adaptarme más fácilmente al trabajo de los S.T.A.R.S., pues me hace una gran ilusión unirme a ustedes.

─ Sí, puedo ver que es así ─ asiente Albert Wesker dando una nueva ojeada a mi currículum, y yo estaba completamente ilusionada, creyendo que mi ingreso ya estaba seguro ─. Pero me temo que no puedo aceptarla. Lo siento mucho, señorita.

─ ¿Y por qué no me acepta en el cuerpo, señor Wesker?

─ Verá usted, en este cuerpo no consentimos ningún tipo de distracción para nuestros efectivos en momentos de actividad, y debo decirle que usted es demasiado atractiva, y esto significaría una distracción casi segura para mis hombres…

─ ¿Demasiado atractiva? ¿Y acaso nosotras estamos deformes o qué?

El comandante Wesker se levanta de golpe, y ambos vimos a dos mujeres que se encontraban en la puerta del despacho. A juzgar por sus uniformes, pude adivinar que ellas sí eran parte del cuerpo de los S.T.A.R.S., cosa que me dejó un poco aturdida, pues ellas eran bastante bien parecidas.

─ ¡Jill! ¡Rebecca! ─ dice Albert Wesker con voz un poco tambaleante, y supe de inmediato que lo que había dicho anteriormente por él había sido un tremendo error ─ N-no es lo que ustedes creen. E-es solo…

─ Explíquese bien, capitán Wesker, que soy todo oídos ─ dijo la castaña que aparentaba mayor edad. Me dio la corazonada de que esa chica se llamaba Jill, pues le veía cara de Jill.

─ Yo también lo escucho, capitán Wesker ¿Cómo es eso que nosotras estamos aquí, si usted piensa que la belleza es un estorbo dentro del cuerpo de los S.T.A.R.S.? ─ dijo por su parte la chica que apenas se notaba que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, y la cual supuse que se llamaba Rebecca.

─ Bueno, verán ustedes, es que estaba hablando con la dama presente y…

─ No, no, no, no. A mí no me va a meter en este problemón, señor Wesker ─ de golpe me levanto de mi asiento y recojo mi currículum ─. Si yo no tengo cabida dentro de los S.T.A.R.S., simplemente dígamelo y estamos tranquilos, pero no quiero rodeos ni estar metida en esta clase de problemas. Muchas gracias y buenas tardes.

Entonces me alejo de allí pisando firme y con la frente muy alta, y es que quería mostrarme muy digna, aunque por dentro me deprimía no lograr mi ambición de unirme a los S.T.A.R.S. Unos cuantos agentes que estaban llegando abren paso y me dejan salir, posiblemente creyendo que sí lo había conseguido. No me importa tanto, y de todos modos tengo que empezar a buscar nuevas opciones. Tal vez con el jefe del cuerpo de policías, el señor Brian Irons, mi suerte sea distinta.

* * *

 **Despacho del jefe Irons**

─ Entonces, esta es tu trayectoria dentro de la subdivisión militar de Mouse City ─ el jefe revisa mi currículum, sin hacer ningún gesto mientras leía ─. Mmmm, todo esto se ve bien. Me encargaré de hablar de esto con el consejo del ayuntamiento de Raccoon City, y a partir de allí determinaremos si eres aceptada o no el cuerpo de policía, pues son ellos los que manejan la nómina y el presupuesto de nuestro cuerpo.

─ Le agradezco esto con toda sinceridad ─ digo yo muy contenta y juntando mis manos como si rezara ─. De todos modos seguiré preparándome para estar al día desde el mismo momento de mi ingreso si resulta positiva la respuesta.

─ Tu entusiasmo es cautivador, y así es como prefiero ver los resultados de su trabajo ─ me dice el jefe Irons sin cambiar su semblante para nada ─. Usted será llamada durante la semana, así que le recomiendo que esté siempre cerca de su teléfono.

Yo simplemente asiento y estrecho la mano del jefe Irons antes de irme a mi nuevo apartamento, el cual compré gracias a los ahorros que pude tener durante mi servicio en el ejército. La vida parecía que me daría esa felicidad que he buscado desde siempre, y eso me llenaba de emoción. Muy pronto sería agente de policía, y me aseguraría de dar la talla manteniendo la ciudad bajo control ¡Sí, señor!

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, en mi apartamento**

Me encontraba leyendo tranquilamente el periódico, revisando el apartado de farándula, cuando escucho a uno de mis vecinos celebrar y vociferar unas cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. Dejándome llevar por la curiosidad, y porque me encontraba aburrida como una ostra, salgo para ver qué estaba pasando, cuando me encuentro a mi vecino contiguo con aquello a lo que tanto asco llegué a agarrar. Sí, me refiero a varias cajas llenas de cerveza.

─ Buenas tardes, muchacha ─ me dice él con cierta lucidez, aunque me parecía verlo de otra forma por la caja de cerveza que llevaba ─ ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta que voy a montar esta noche? Hay barra libre.

─ No, gracias. He quedado con un chico para salir a cenar ─ miento para no tener que dar más razones para estar lejos de esa fiesta, y la excusa parece ser suficiente para disuadir a mi vecino.

─ Me sorprendes muchacha. Puede que seas toda una belleza, pero es loable que en tan poco tiempo ya estés saliendo con alguien. Bueno, ya sabes que eres bienvenida si te animas.

─ Muchas gracias, señor Maris.

Mi vecino entra entonces en su apartamento con todas las cajas de cerveza que había traído hasta allí. Jamás toleré la actitud beoda de mis vecinos en mi tierra natal. Yo nací a partir de una violación perpetrada por un criminal que estaba pasado de botellas. Nunca lo conocí, pues éste murió en un ajuste de cuentas antes de que yo naciese, pero siempre pensé que no necesitaba a alguien así. En la secundaria tuve que lidiar con fiesteros que todos los fines de semana ponían música a todo volumen, cerveza hasta perder la conciencia y lascivia sin control, y la policía jamás hacía nada al respecto. Eso fue lo que me motivó a escoger la carrera policial, pues deseaba poner fin a todos esos excesos.

En fin, dejo de desviar mi historia y les cuento qué más hice luego de salir del edificio. Me pareció bastante sorpresivo que, al salir del edificio, me encuentro a varias personas comprando varias cajas de cerveza. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, cuando me encuentro a alguien que se me hacía familiar: Se trataba de Enrico Marini, sub-comandante del mismo cuerpo de los S.T.A.R.S. donde no fui admitida.

─ Disculpe, señor Marini ─ le llamo, y él rápidamente repara en mi presencia ─. Ya yo había intentado entrar a los S.T.A.R.S…

─ Eso lo sé. Yo a usted la vi cuando tomó asiento ante el escritorio del capitán Wesker ─ aquel hombre me estrecha la mano de forma bastante amigable ─. Te pido disculpas en su nombre. Supongo que estaba un poco estresado, pues en los últimos días hemos estado lidiando con unas denuncias bastante delicadas, y ahora mismo estaba tratando de investigar por mi cuenta…

─ ¿Qué tipo de casos son esos que usted me dice?

─ Hay casos de gente que está actuando con una agresividad fuera de lo ordinario ─ no comprendí bien lo que me quiso decir el señor Marini ─. Personas que llevan una vida tranquila y aburrida de pronto actúan muy agresivos y atacan a mordiscos a otras personas, y hay otros casos bastante similares, pero con la añadidura de que los implicados también protagonizan actos indecentes en el sentido de la lascivia.

─ ¿Lascivia? ¿Actos lujuriosos en las calles? ─ no cabía en mí por la sorpresa.

─ Este es el cuarto día que estamos enfrentando tales casos, y realmente te aseguro que todos en el equipo estamos consternados por lo que está pasando… Y todo esto pasa justo una semana luego del exitoso lanzamiento de esa cerveza de Umbrella…

Estuve a punto de interrumpir al escuchar el nombre de la corporación Umbrella. Tenía entendido que esa compañía se avocaba principalmente en la producción de materiales farmacéuticos, no en la producción de bebidas alcohólicas de ningún tipo. Eso realmente no me lo esperaba, y no me podía imaginar una razón válida que justificara ese giro tan extraño en sus actividades productivas y financieras.

─ ¿A qué viene eso de la cerveza de Umbrella, señor Marini?

─ A mí también me tomó por sorpresa el lanzamiento de ese rubro, señorita ─ Enrico Marini suspira largamente antes de continuar lo que estaba diciendo ─. Tengo entendido que fue diseñado originalmente como un prototipo para una bebida isotónica para deportistas de alto rendimiento en los laboratorios de esta ciudad, pero el primer intento acabó con este resultado, y al parecer vieron su distribución comercial como una buena idea.

─ Ya lo veo que sí ─ me quedo viendo a una señora bebiendo una botella de esa cerveza junto con su pareja ─. Parece que ha tenido una recepción excelente, para sólo tener dos semanas en el mercado.

─ Raccoon City será el único punto de venta de esta novedosa cerveza durante sus dos primeros meses, y será luego de ese plazo que pretendan vender en otros poblados de los Estados Unidos.

Yo asentí distraídamente, pero en mi cabeza empezaban a volar y chocar al azar una serie de ideas que no tenían conexión alguna: los extraños casos de agresividad, la cerveza de Umbrella… Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por tantas ideas locas, pero creo que es porque me estresa mucho ver tanta cerveza. Luego de un rato más de charla me despido de Enrico Marini y me dedico a hacer algunas compras, en vista que todavía necesito esperar para lograr el trabajo de mis sueños.

* * *

 **Pocos días después**

La noche había intensamente calurosa por lo que, contraviniendo lo que acostumbro hacer, estaba durmiendo únicamente en ropa interior. Poco me importaba en ese momento el ruido del exterior, uno que otro grito de un vagabundo, el tráfico mañanero, los insultos que se intercambian dos personas que habrían chocado sus autos, un bebé llorando a lo lejos… Nada que estuviera fuera de lo que considero normal, hasta que escuché a alguien golpeando fieramente mi puerta.

Los golpes eran frenéticos, repentinos, torpes, y aquel que lo hacía también gritaba unas cosas que no entendía en absoluto. En un principio creí que había ocurrido un asesinato en los pasillos del edificio, así que me levanté rápidamente, tomé una pistola que me había comprado cuando todavía vivía en Mouse City, me acerqué rápida y silenciosamente a la puerta y abro de golpe. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba del señor Maris, el mismo de las cervezas, y ese hombre se abalanza sobre mí enloquecido y con los ojos desorbitados. Mi reacción por reflejo fue darle un tiro en la pierna, y él grita enloquecido mientras se sostiene la pierna.

─ D-disculpe, vecino. Y-y-yo no…

─ Cerveza… Necesito cerveza…

Mi vecino se irguió nuevamente y vuelve a lanzarse sobre mí más lentamente que antes debido a la herida. Esta vez me bastó con darle una buena patada entre las piernas para neutralizarlo, pero su rostro con gesto disociado y su mirada desorbitada permanecían intactos. Me aterraba bastante verlo. No comprendía lo que pasaba ni cómo podía una cerveza justificar esa actitud tan excedida. En fin, volví a apuntar con mi pistola, advirtiendo repetidamente a mi vecino que no intentara nada, pero todo cuanto decía era como si lo dirigiera a la pared, pues él se volvió a levantar, y esta vez pude notar un destello de lascivia en sus ojos.

─ Mierda, es como dijo Marini… ─ me decía mientras me tapaba los pechos con un brazo, recordando que aún estaba en paños menores.

Entonces era exactamente como me lo había relatado. El miedo empezaba a apoderarse de mí, pero seguía apuntando directamente a la pierna sana de mi vecino. Su mirada me causaba más y más escalofríos. Era como estar en la mejor parte de una película de terror, cuando escuché más gritos provenientes de afuera. No hizo falta que nadie me dijera nada para saber que en otras partes del edificio se estaban perpetrando ataques similares al que estaba yo intentando controlar, y sinceramente no entendía por qué tenía que ocurrir precisamente aquí. Nuevamente me llega a la mente el asco que siento por la cerveza. Cómo odio esa bebida. La única vez que la probé fue por mera obligación, cuando mis compañeros del cuerpo militar celebraron mi promoción antes de mudarme, y esa vez me sentía terrible por contravenir mi principio más fundamental.

Salí de mis pensamientos y vi que el señor Maris se estaba bajando los pantalones. El mensaje era demasiado claro para dejar margen a la confusión. Ese sujeto quería abusar de mi sensual y exquisito cuerpo. No lo iba a permitir, sin importar nada, así que no esperé a que diera un solo paso y le disparé en la pierna sana, haciendo que cayera de rodillas y chillara de dolor. No me causaba ningún placer hacer esto, pero era necesario, y sé que el señor Maris lo comprenderá si consigue volver a la normalidad.

─ Perra… Te voy a dar tan duro… como nadie jamás te ha dado… ─ me dice él con una mirada iracunda y lasciva, cosa que definitivamente no me agradaba.

Corrí todo lo rápido que pude a mi habitación, me puse algo de ropa aprovechando que mi vecino aún no se podía levantar, y luego recogí algunas otras cosas para salir de aquí. No podía explicarlo, pero mi propio hogar ya no era seguro. El plan parecía perfecto, de no ser porque mi vecino consigue levantarse otra vez y me bloquea completamente el paso.

No entendía lo que pasaba, y en cuanto vi sus piernas noté que ya no estaban las heridas que habían causado las balas que disparé. Aquello no tenía ninguna explicación. No hay posibilidad de que dos heridas de bala en dos piernas pudieran cerrarse tan rápidamente. Debía haber algún truco en todo eso ¿Acaso sus pantalones tendrían adaptado algún escudo antibalas? Podría ser, pero no era opción para mí comprobarlo, pues ese hombre me violaría hasta por las orejas antes de que lo lograra. Él se sigue acercando, y su rostro desfigurado por su desagradable gesto me hizo agarrarle un asco que jamás había sentido por ninguna persona en particular. No me quedó de otra, e inmediatamente le disparé en el corazón. Había caído en cuenta que nada podía hacer por él.

─ Lo siento mucho, señor Maris.

Hui de allí tan rápido como pude, y al acercarme a la puerta principal de edificio pude comprobar aquello que tanto temía que pudiera estar pasando: Los ataques de los que me había hablado Enrico Marini estaban teniendo lugar en la zona donde vivía.

Era extraño, pero me parecía que estos alterados que estaban atacando a la gente la conocía de algún lado, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo para que pudiera comprender la razón de dicha corazonada.

Pude ver a dos personas que estaban persiguiendo implacablemente a un señor gordo que no podía correr. Lo agredían, lo mordían y lo golpeaban mientras exigían cerveza a gritos. Era la misma pareja que había visto mientras charlaba con Enrico Marini, los mismos que estaban tomando esa extraña cerveza que Umbrella había lanzado al mercado. Nuevamente esas condenadas imágenes de la cerveza me llegan a la cabeza, pero por alguna extraña razón esto se conectaba a cada una de las personas que actuaban extraño. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran consumidores de esa nueva cerveza al nivel del fanatismo. Durante todos estos días no los veía tomarse otra cosa, y de pronto adoptan esa extraña actitud. No tenía sentido desde ningún punto de vista, pero para mí todo encajaba perfectamente.

─ Oh, dios mío, esto es culpa de la bebida.

La más grande de las ironías. Que una frase tan usada y a la que se ha dado tan poco valor de pronto tenga un significado tan álgido que me aterraba. Vaya manera de verlo, casi me olvidaba del lugar en que me encontraba por pensar en aquello. Supe entonces que debía ir rápido a la comisaría y dar a conocer lo que pude averiguar. No sabía si alguien me fuera a creer, pero no tenía otra opción.

Ya me disponía a irme, cuando se aparece nuevamente el señor Maris, con sus más ojos más desorbitados que nunca y completamente desnudo. Vi aquello, y era claro que él seguía empecinado en abusar de mi perfección sin igual. No entendía cómo es que se mantenía en pie, si le había disparado a quemarropa en el corazón. Era materialmente imposible que lograra ponerse de pie luego de recibir el impacto. Todo esto debía tener una explicación, y nuevamente concluí en que sólo me quedaba la opción de irme a la comisaría.

* * *

 **Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City**

─ ¡Hay nuevos ataques! ¡En mi barrio hay más de esos violentos atacando a diestra y siniestra!

─ ¿También allí? ¡Maldición! Ya con esto van cinco denuncias en el día, y ni siquiera son las doce ─ se lamenta Marvin Branagh, a quien conocí por ser él quien me dijo cómo llegar donde los S.T.A.R.S.

─ ¿Dónde fue eso? ─ me dice otro policía.

─ En la Brittish Avenue con Harley st., edificio 1885 Mossick ─ respondo en el acto.

─ Confirmado. Tenemos un nuevo foco de ataques ─ dice una policía que se pone a revisar los reportes que ya estaban en proceso.

─ Necesito hablar inmediatamente con el jefe del cuerpo Brian Irons. Es urgente la información que tengo para darle ─ digo antes de que perdiese el foco de atención que estaba recibiendo.

─ ¿De qué información está usted hablando? ─ dice Marvin Branagh con cara de total confusión.

─ Creo saber la verdadera causa de estos ataques. Ya logré descifrar el patrón de comportamiento de los violentos.

Marvin estaba completamente sorprendido, e inmediatamente me hace una seña para que le siguiese. Obviamente él creía en mí, y esperaba que los datos con los que contaba pudiera realmente ser de ayuda para resolver este extraño caso.

* * *

 **Despacho del jefe Irons**

Sin tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta antes, el agente Branagh abre y entra conmigo a la habitación, que estaba igual que la última vez que vine, con la diferencia que el jefe Irons no estaba presente.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde está el jefe? ─ Marvin se lleva las manos a la cabeza, y no era para menos aquella reacción, tomando en cuenta lo que había en riesgo en este momento.

─ ¿No habría ido con algún escuadrón a enfrentar otro ataque? ─ sugiero esperanzada, pero Marvin niega repetidamente con la cabeza.

─ El jefe estaba aquí. Se supone que estaría aquí ahora mismo. Nadie lo ha visto salir de este despacho.

Eso no tenía el menor sentido para mí ¿Cómo puedes salir de una comisaría en pleno hervor de actividades y sin que nadie sepa que saliste y sin que nadie te pudiera ver? Quería creer que era Marvin que no le habrían dicho que él había salido, pero la ansiedad de ese hombre se me estaba contagiando rápidamente. Ya estaba por salir a ver qué otra cosa se me ocurría, cuando aparece otro agente, bastante menudo y ligeramente calvo.

─ ¡Jefe, lo necesitan en el ayuntam…! ¿Dónde está el jefe Irons?

─ Eso mismo quisiéramos saber nosotros ─ responde Marvin algo apesadumbrado.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí no me gustaba para nada. El tiempo corría y los ataques seguían dándose, y si mi hipótesis resultaba correcta, en cualquier momento vendrían más reportes de ataques. Cómo me hubiera gustado en ese momento que aquellas palabras del señor Marini no fueran más que una casualidad.

─ " _Y todo esto pasa justo una semana luego del exitoso lanzamiento de esa cerveza de Umbrella…"_

Ya qué, pensé en ese momento. Si el jefe Irons no se encontraba para escucharme, entonces se lo diría a Marvin y al otro agente. Seguramente ellos podrían darme una mano.

─ Agente Branagh, oficial, les diré entonces lo que está pasando ─ los dos policías se me quedan viendo ─. Parece que hay una conexión en esa cerveza nueva que ha lanzado la corporación Umbrella y los ataques que se están dando.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? Eso es imposible ─ me dice Marvin contrariado.

─ Sé que suena ridículo, pero es la verdad ─ empiezo a explicar para cimentar lo mejor posible mi argumento ─. En el barrio donde vivo he logrado reconocer los rostros de la mayoría de los que viven y laboran allí, y en cuanto comenzaron los ataques comprobé que todos los afectados por esa extraña actitud se habían vuelto bebedores habituales de esa cerveza.

─ Pero eso es completamente ilógico ─ rebate el otro policía ─. Culpar la cerveza de Umbrella de estos ataques es tan lógico como lo sería señalar que el culpable es el mocca especial que sirven en todos los establecimientos de la ciudad. Es imposible desde todo punto de vista probar algo así.

─ ¿Y si hacemos un registro del consumo de todos los afectados? ─ sugiero, logrando que Marvin y el otro se quedaran mudos ─ Apostaría lo que fuera a que todos ellos habrían bebido al menos una lata de esa cerveza, y que la mayoría de los consumidores de este rubro ya han caído bajo este efecto.

─ Esa estrategia está muy bien pensada ─ dice Marvin llevándose una mano al mentón ─. Pero eso requeriría tiempo para que el análisis en cuestión arroje luces en cuanto a resultados estadísticos, y no tenemos suficientes agentes disponibles para ello, además que también deberíamos poner a prueba otros artículos de consumo frecuente para comparar resultados.

─ Yo les puedo ayudar en ese sentido. Para cosas como esta llevo preparándome durante tres años ─ les digo, y ellos se miran un par de segundos antes de volverme a ver.

─ No tenemos otra opción, así que puedes venir con nosotros ─ accede Marvin ─. Ahora mismo voy a solicitar todos los registros y facturas de todos los mercados y expendios legales en Raccoon City de los últimos veinte días, y también trataré de obtener testimonios de todos los denunciantes que se encuentran todavía en la comisaría, y te dejaré bajo supervisión de dos agentes que podrán ayudarte en este asunto. Lamento no apoyarte con más.

─ Muchas gracias, agente Branagh.

─ Yo iré a buscar al jefe Irons. Seguramente debe tener su móvil consigo ─ el otro policía se va de allí corriendo.

Marvin y yo salimos también corriendo para ponernos en acción. Sabía perfectamente que me disponía a probar algo imposible, pero mi sueño por un mundo con la cerveza bajo control también es algo imposible, y no por ello iba a dejar de soñar.

* * *

 **Dos días más tarde**

Los ataques se estaban multiplicando a un ritmo alarmante. El análisis estadístico que estaba realizando marchaba tan lento que me agobiaba, aun cuando me negaba a desayunar o almorzar para acelerar el proceso. Los dos policías que me estaban ayudando eran realmente eficaces y muy amables, y la noticia que me dieron de que se había suspendido la venta de bebidas alcohólicas en toda la ciudad representó un alivio fenomenal para mí, pero este trabajo nos estaba rebasando por mucho. Afortunadamente había logrado una población-muestra que me parecía bastante prometedora. Según el registro de 3429 compras realizadas en el tiempo de estudio, hay 522 personas distintas que han sido capturadas, fichadas o muertas por ser parte de esta demencial ola de violencia, y tal y como esperaba, todos ellos habían sido consumidores de esa cerveza de Umbrella, sin coincidir con ningún otro rubro comprado en las fechas dentro del campo de estudio.

La segunda parte de la tabla estadística me revelaba un total de 812 personas que habían comprado la cerveza, siendo que 498 llevaban más de cinco días bebiendo esa cosa, y todos ellos estaban marcados en la lista, mientras que de las otras 314 personas que llevan menos tiempo bebiendo, ya había registros de 24 que habían manifestado el cambio, y otras 41 habían muerto de causas varias antes manifestar los síntomas que estaba buscando.

No me cabía duda de lo que estaba pasando. La cerveza era la causante de esa transformación tan extraña.

Me levanto para poder darle a Marvin los resultados de mi muestra y escuchar lo que tenía que decirme, cuando uno de los policías que me acompañaba (el encargado del análisis químico de ese infernal brebaje) me detiene y me hace señas para que viese por el papel que había imprimido luego de hacer un largo análisis por el microscopio electrónico. Me horroricé al ver lo que el policía me quería mostrar. Esto tenía que ser una cruel broma ¿Microorganismos nadando en la cerveza? Se supone que su preparación, independientemente de la empresa que la elabora, requiere estrictos márgenes de manejo en cuanto a los microorganismos encargados de la fermentación, los materiales para la elaboración, el procesado… Era ridículo lo que estaba pasando, y más tomando en cuenta que estaba en un laboratorio debidamente higienizado, con dos policías altamente capacitados para el análisis de muestras, y que la cerveza era nueva, por lo que era improbable que esto fuera a causa de saliva o sangre humana que entrara en contacto con el líquido.

─ ¿Qué significa esa colonia viral? ¿Cómo es que hay gérmenes en esa muestra?

─ Es peor que solo eso, señorita ─ me dice el policía, casi tan horrorizado como yo ─. He revisado el catálogo de microorganismos de nuestra base de datos, y esto no se parece a nada con lo que hayamos lidiado antes. Esta cepa representa una especie completamente nueva.

Palidecí en el acto ¿Era eso, entonces? Miré el microscopio, y luego los resultados que tenía en la mano. La respuesta no podía ser más clara, y a la vez más absurda: Umbrella había estado envenenando a los pobladores de Raccoon City con una cepa desconocida hasta entonces, muy posiblemente creada por ellos mismos, y ahora la ciudad entera estaba pagando las consecuencias.

─ Tenemos que notificar de esto a todos ahora mismo, antes de que sea tarde ─ pretendo caminar hasta la puerta, pero el calambre me afecta en ambas piernas.

Era algo que no me daba desde pequeñita, y sinceramente no esperaba que mis sensuales y lisas piernas se fueran a acalambrar en un momento tan crítico como este. La ciudad se iba directo al demonio, y mis manos y las de mi equipo estaba la prueba definitiva de quién ha ido el causante de este pandemónium. Pronto me sentí mejor y pude emprender la carrera, y mis compañeros iban conmigo en caso de que recayese, aunque mi único pensamiento en ese momento era lo que preocupaba. Nada más.

La corporación Umbrella debía pagar.

* * *

 **Vestíbulo**

Al llegar allí sentí que había ingresado al infierno de Dante, y no desde su entrada en la selva oscura, sino directamente al fondo del último círculo del Cocito, con el diablo viéndome directamente a los ojos con sus tres terribles cabezas.

La entrada de la comisaría estaba tapada con una gruesa barricada de sillas y mesas destrozadas, policías heridos descansaban al fondo mientras soportaban el dolor de sus respectivas heridas y golpes, disparos se oían por el frente y también en el ala este. Todo se veía como un campo de guerra. Era como si desde ese laboratorio hubiese llevado a cabo un viaje a una dimensión diferente. En ese momento me preguntaba seriamente cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada haciendo aquello.

─ ¿Qué pasó aquí? ─ dijo uno de mis acompañantes mientras corría hacia uno de los heridos.

─ Nos han rebasado… Ayyyy… ─ el herido se sostenía el costado con extremo cuidado ─ Necesitaremos refuerzos urgentemente… Están por entrar a la comisaría…

Fuertes golpes y gritos de ira retumban en la habitación. La puerta principal de la comisaría crujía de forma aterradora, y la barricada vibraba al son de cada uno de esos golpes, que eran tanto de manos molidas como de botellas rotas.

─ _¡CERVEZAAAA! ¡MUJEEEEER!_ ─ fue de las pocas cosas que logré reconocer entre tantos gritos.

─ Este lugar no es seguro, señorita ─ dice mi otro acompañante mientras me acercaba una pistola 9mm parabellum ─. Le recomiendo que se vaya de aquí y busque ayuda. No dude en mostrar las pruebas en cuanto encuentre alguien de confianza en ese sentido.

─ ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ─ dije preocupada.

─ Vamos a estar bien. Nuestro deber es defender, y así lo haremos.

─ Muchas gracias… por todo ─ dije al tiempo que me secaba una lágrima.

No me quedó otra que correr hacia el ala este, rogando al cielo que no me encontrase a más de esos energúmenos, aunque en el fondo esa era una esperanza que no tenía, a juzgar por los disparos.

* * *

 **Salida este de la comisaría**

El correr por varios pasillos y habitaciones me había hecho sentir como si fuera un ratoncillo recorriendo un amplio y complicado laberinto. Era agobiante sin lugar a dudas, y ver aquellas peleas que se estaban librando a lo largo del camino me hacía sentir que atravesaba un campo de guerra; nada más bastaron un par de explosiones a lo lejos para completar el cuadro.

Pude salir exitosamente sin tener que disparar ni una bala, pero la calle era uno de los lugares más apocalípticos que haya sido capaz de imaginar en toda mi vida. Al voltear pude ver que tres mujeres se me acercaban corriendo, y entre ellas pude ver a una con un extraño paquete que le estiraba un poco la falda. Eso definitivamente era lo que me faltaba, y no creo tener que entrar en detalles para que cualquiera sepa lo que pasaba.

Nuevamente me puse a correr con desesperación, viendo cómo aquellas tres extrañas me perseguían con unas afiladas garras por delante y con una mirada que sólo denotaba lujuria. No quería ser violada por tres mutantes necroides cuyo sexo no estaba segura cuál era. No iba a permitirlo sin importar nada. Corrí despavorida, esquivando a más personas afectadas, muchas desnudas, otras tantas manchadas en sangre, y también habían policías apoltronados tras trincheras mientras seguían disparando con todo lo que tenían. Allí fui capaz de ver a Marvin Branagh, y eso me causó un alivio tremendo.

─ ¡Señor Branagh, señor Branagh! ─ él se da cuenta de mi llegada y retrocede un poco para oírme ─ He logrado obtener una muestra significativa, y he podido ver que todos los primeros casos de violencia están ligados a la cerveza de Umbrella, pero eso no es todo…

─ ¿No lo es? ─ Marvin Branagh estaba desconcertado, y sinceramente no lo culpo ─ ¿Hay más con respecto a esta locura?

─ Me temo que así es, señor ─ le mostré le mostré la imagen en que aparecen los microbios encontrados en el laboratorio, y él se mostraba completamente perdido ─ Esto, señor, es una cepa completamente nueva. Los cómputos del laboratorio no consiguieron identificarlo, ni tampoco han encontrado una relación biológica directa con ninguna bacteria o virus que esté correctamente catalogado.

─ O lo que es lo mismo, esta es la fotografía del fin de nuestra ciudad ─ dice con voz queda y apagada, cosa que no me agradaba en absoluto ─. Muy buen trabajo, pero esto no ha hecho sino empezar, y también podría explicar el hecho que varios de los agredidos y las mujeres violadas se vuelvan iguales a ellos.

─ ¿¡QUÉ COSA!? ─ sentía que el alma se me salía del cuerpo. Quería haber oído mal, pero ese afortunado error jamás tuvo lugar.

─ Al parecer estas cosas, luego que agreden y violan, contagian con ese extraño virus a sus víctimas, haciendo que también queden contagiadas y dé comienzo a un círculo diabólico de transformación y contagio.

─ Oh, dios mío… Es peor de lo que me imaginaba ─ me llevé las manos a la boca, sintiendo que me abandonaba toda esperanza.

Una cadena de eventos que se repetía continuamente, trayendo una cantidad mayor de caos a la ciudad ¿Y Umbrella pensaba comercializar esa cerveza ultratóxica a nivel nacional? Eso sin duda sería el acabose del mundo que yo conozco, y eso no lo podía permitir.

─ ¿Dónde está el jefe Irons? Estoy segura que él será capaz de ayudarnos…

─ Irons nos ha traicionado. A todos ─ me quedé muda ante lo que me dijo Marvin ─. Ese bastardo estuvo recibiendo sobornos de Umbrella para darles protección y eludir toda inspección que hubiese resultado pertinente para nuestros informes. Y para terminarla, él siempre supo que esa cerveza tan rara no era ordinaria en ningún sentido, y cuando se vio descubierto huyó para impedir que lo capturásemos.

Eso había sido realmente el colmo de todos los males que hubiera podido concebir ¿Traicionados por el jefe del cuerpo de policía? Era más de lo que mi agotado cerebro era capaz de procesar. Sentía que podría tirar la toalla y lanzarme a esos seres de mentalidad deformada para que me hicieran lo que les diera la gana. Había perdido completamente la fe en todo. Si la autoridad máxima de un ente de orden está hasta el cogote de corrupción y malas intenciones, él, que se supone es un ejemplo para todos los que están bajo su mando, ¿en quién podría yo creer? En estos momentos sólo contaba con Marvin. Él era en este momento el único en el que podía contar en medio de este infierno, y ahora mi cabeza sólo rebullía con una idea.

Sobrevivir.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Y como pueden ver, aquí estoy, rodeada de monstruos que tratan de ultrajar mi bello ser e infectarme como quien transmite un SIDA o una gonorrea a propósito. Las balas se me están acabando, y me he quedado sola en esta pelea.

Marvin Branagh murió intentando defenderme, y gracias a él fui capaz de descubrir que sólo disparando a la cabeza de estos seres podría detenerles los pasos. El escuadrón de los S.T.A.R.S. se había desintegrado hace varios días. Muchos de ellos murieron, incluyendo a aquel noble hombre que era Enrico Marini, y Albert Wesker resultó ser un sucio traidor que salía solamente para monitorear la actitud y capacidades de esas criaturas cuando entraban en combate o en modo violador. Algunos habrían logrado huir, y sé que estarían haciendo lo posible para sacar a la luz pública lo que de algún modo hice saber a todos los supervivientes de la ciudad. Pero hay otros que todavía estarían por allí, enfrentando a esos zombis etílicos con valor, a pesar de que las expectativas de supervivencia no sean nada alentadoras.

Se me acaban las balas y me quedo viendo desafiante a la horda de monstruos que aún me rodea. Al frente se encontraba una mujer que sacaba de forma obscena la lengua mientras movía dos dedos de una mano de arriba abajo. Desde luego que antes me muero antes de dejar que toquen mi suave y lozana piel, y mucho menos permitiré que alcancen mi jugosa y excitante parte íntima ¡Si acaso que fuese alguien "normal"! Pero no. Vaya desgracia. Vaya cosas que me toca hacer para defender mi honor, a costa de lo que sea.

─ ¡CUIDADOOOO!

Pude ver una ráfaga de balas alcanzar a la grotesca muchedumbre, derribándolos a todos en el acto y salvándome de una horrible muerte. Me tiré al piso para mantenerme a salvo de las balas mientras todo ocurría, escuchada cada disparo casi como si fuera al lado de mis oídos y me aturdía a causa de ello. Al terminar los disparos (no sabría decir si fueron segundos o varios minutos), una mano me ayuda a incorporarme, viendo el rostro de una de esas dos mujeres de los S.T.A.R.S. Me encantaba muchísimo saber que todavía había alguien cerca con ropa correctamente puesta y que no me gruñera ni moviera la lengua malintencionadamente.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien? ─ dijo ella en cuanto me incorporé completamente.

─ ¿Tú eres Jill Valentine?

─ La misma, en carne y hueso ─ me dice con voz afable, que para mí era más que suficiente ─. Estoy buscando una manera de escapar de esta ciudad. Al parecer han conseguido evacuar a la mayor parte de los supervivientes, y casi todos los que quedamos nos abrimos paso a las afueras, así que si tratamos de hallar una ruta de escape es más probable que encontremos gente ¿Te unes? Hay otro sujeto que es de la U.B.C.S. que está de nuestro lado, y es excelente para hallar rutas alternas.

Sinceramente mi idea de una operación ideal con alguien del cuerpo de los S.T.A.R.S. no era esta. Nunca lo fue. Pero eso ya no importaba en absoluto. Lo importante era sobrevivir y mantenernos lo más lejos posible de esta horda alcohólica. Ir a un lugar más seguro y esperar que esta desgracia no se replique en ningún otro lado, pero el mundo y el destino tienen su propia manera de actuar, sus propios caprichos. Es cuestión de ver qué me espera más adelante, con valentía y decisión. Esta es la historia de una sobreviviente. Con toda probabilidad, la más hermosa y suculenta que haya estado en esta condenada ciudad.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ya no doy más abasto con este cuentito. Así lo acabó ¿El nombre de la protagonista? Ni idea, jamás se me ocurrió qué nombre le debía poner 😝. Con esto ya van 199 fanfics de cualquier género y duración. Supongo que este apartado era bastante adecuado para esta carrera de cierre de año, aunque ya juzgarán ustedes si esta historia ha estado a la altura.

Hasta otra


End file.
